Are You The One?
by Daryaak
Summary: Draco y Hermione han sufrido grandes pérdidas, y sus almas, tristes y oscuras, anhelan encontrar una razón para vivir.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí está esta "nueva" historia (sí, "nueva" porque la idea ya la tenía hace tiempo y logré publicar tres capítulos) y que, por razones ya explicadas en la historia anterior, la renové y aquí está su nueva versión, la cual espero que aprecien como hicieron con la anterior.

¡Espero que la disfruten! (:

* * *

**Are you the One?**

_By_

_Daryaak_

_Prólogo_

Caminaba con lentitud por las abarrotadas calles de Londres Muggle, con la vista perdida en el suelo, chocando con la gente y sin percatarse de ello a pesar de las palabrotas que decía la persona. Su mente no procesaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, nada excepto lo que le había dicho la policía al llegar a su casa aquella mañana.

Paró en medio de la vereda, ocasionando más palabrotas de la gente sin ser escuchadas, y, como si hubiese despertado, miró a su alrededor totalmente desorientada. Pidió disculpas y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hasta llegar a una plaza. Se dirigió a las bancas y se sentó en una, y su mirada se volvió a perder.

_El timbre sonaba fuerte y constantemente, despertándola. Esperó a que su madre bajara a ver qué era, pero ésta, al no bajar, no le quedó otra que a ella ir a ver qué pasaba. "Lo más seguro es que hayan llegados tan cansados de aquella comida, y tan tarde, que ni siquiera sienten el timbre" – pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y se arreglaba el pelo. Abrió la puerta y salió al jardín con las llaves en las manos. Abrió la reja que era de madera con metal y por ello no dejaba ver el exterior, sorprendida al encontrarse con dos señores vestidos de azul con la insignia policial. Frunció el entrecejo, extrañada._

_- Buenos días, señorita – saludó el que parecía mayor._

_- Buenos días – saludó Hermione -, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó._

_- ¿Es ésta la residencia del señor Mark y la señora Jane Granger? – preguntó el otro policía._

_- Sí – respondió la castaña con un sentimiento de miedo -, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó._

_- ¿Es usted la única en casa? – preguntó el mayor._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Hija única?_

_- Sí._

_Ambos policías se intercambiaron una mirada._

_- Le tenemos que dar una noticia – anunció el más joven. Hermione se quedó en silencio -. A las cuatro de la madrugada hubo un accidente en la carretera, habiendo dos muertos – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos._

_- No… no me digan que… - tartamudeó._

_- Lo sentimos mucho, señorita – aseguró el policía -, nosotros hemos tenido el deber de informarle – ambos hicieron una inclinación de cabeza -. Lo sentimos. Buenos días – dieron media vuelta y se fueron de allí, dejando a la joven castaña parada al lado de la reja, con la vista perdida._

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las cuales quitó de un manotazo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la vereda. Siguió el camino hasta llegar a un lugar que se llamaba _'Euro Center'_. Observó a la gente, la mayoría vestida de negro, Góticos, Emos, Otakus, Visual. Algo en su interior se encendió. Observó el edificio, sonrió y entró.

* * *

Cerró los ojos, abatido. Todo estaba perdido, ya nada tenía sentido. Estaba solo, su madre muerta, su padre en Azkaban, y él… él estaba en aquella enorme mansión sin compañía más que la de sus elfos domésticos. Apenas comía y pasaba el día completo encerrado en su habitación, tocando guitarra y tratando de olvidarse del mundo a través de aquella música tan tétrica, pero que a él le sonaba a un canto totalmente alegre.

Observó la carta que estaba en sus manos. El escudo del colegio Hogwarts estaba impreso al frente, para que lo quitase y abriese el sobre. Con dedos temblorosos lo abrió y leyó el pergamino minuciosamente, y, por primera vez en meses, sonrío.

* * *

Bueno... este a sido el prólogo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este comienzo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Extraña Amistad

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la demora para subir este primer capítulo, pero aquí está. Hasta las 3:27 de la mañana escribiendo esto co mucho gusto y contenta de tenerlo listo para ustedes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, y a todas las personas que la leyeron y, si bien no me dejaron comentario alguno, el que hayan agregado esta historia a sus favoritas o hecho cosas parecidas (cualquiera de las opciones que aparecen al dejar un review) me ha alegrado tanto como lo otro. ¡Gracias, de verdad!

Ahora ya no les seguiré dando la lata, así que...

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Extraña Amistad_

El día amaneció soleado, cosa que no agradó a cierta joven que estaba despertando, quien observó a través de la ventana con ojos asesinos, como si aquello lograse acobardar al sol y lograr que se fuese, pero, para disgusto de la chica, eso no pasó.

Soltando un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño con los ojos opacos, llenos de una infinita tristeza. Sin prestar atención al montón de cartas que estaba sobre su escritorio, cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, alistándose para ir a la estación donde tomaría por penúltima vez el Expreso de Hogwarts.

.

.

Observaba la ventana de su habitación, anhelante a que el color oscuro pasase a claro para así anunciarle que podía levantarse. Como ya era una costumbre luego de que la guerra acabase, no pudo dormir. Su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz y despertaba cada dos por tres, así que se ahorraba aquel disgusto y prefería pasar la noche observando el cielo con la música como fondo. Nada mejor.

Al ver que el sol comenzaba a salir sonrió con desgana. Esperó una hora más para ponerse en pie y dirigirse al baño. Le esperaba un largo viaje.

.

.

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba vacío cuando hizo su aparición un joven rubio vestido totalmente de negro. Dejó su baúl en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared. Bajó la cabeza y su pelo liso y sedoso tapó en totalidad su rostro, y su mente se perdió en los recuerdos y horrores que presenció en la guerra, de los cuales le costaría mucho recuperarse.

Unos pasos sonaron en el andén, llamando la atención del rubio, el cual levantó la vista para encontrarse con una hermosa muchacha que caminaba hacia el tren escarlata. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillos, pero no apretados, negros, los cuales iban afirmados por un cinturón de metales en cuadrados y adornados con una fina cadena que formaba un arco a su costado derecho. Los bototos góticos sin tacón resonaban en el silencioso lugar. Llevaba un abrigo hasta medio muslo, negro, y su pelo negro y liso ondeaba a causa del viento mañanero. La vio entrar al tren sin mirar a su alrededor, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba en aquel solitario (por ahora) lugar.

Draco, preso por la curiosidad y atraído por una chica que tenía un estilo muy parecido al suyo, agarró su baúl, se acomodó la guitarra que tenía sujeta a su espalda, y se dirigió a la misma entrada que había tomado la chica. Buscó en los compartimientos vacíos del tren hasta que dio con la joven, quien estaba sentada al lado de la ventana y miraba por ella, sin haberse percatado de la presencia del joven Malfoy.

El rubio no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él. Claro que la conocía, seis años de peleas no se olvidan, pero la gran incógnita aquí era, ¿qué le había pasado para tener aquella mirada tan triste y opaca?

Se aclaró la garganta para que la chica notase su presencia, lográndolo con éxito.

- ¿Malfoy? – Hermione Granger observó al rubio con sorpresa.

- ¿Sorprendida, Granger? – preguntó él, divertido.

- Si te soy sincera, sí – respondió ella.

- Pues yo también – habló Draco con simpleza, mirando fijamente a la chica.

Hermione sostuvo la plateada mirada del joven, indiferente. Ya nada tenía sentido para ella, absolutamente nada.

Draco observó el rostro de la joven detalladamente. Sus ojos estaban pintados con un marcado delineado negro más un poco de sombra del mismo color. Sus pestañas estaban encrespadas y con rimel, mientras que sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo oscuro. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

Se observaron por lo que parecieron minutos, y con aquella simple mirada se entendieron, y entendieron su dolor.

- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó Draco con suavidad.

- Ambos – Hermione bajó la mirada para luego subirla y preguntarle con ésta lo mismo.

- Mi madre – fue la respuesta del rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Draco, cansado de estar en pie, entró definitivamente al compartimiento. Dejando el baúl en la entrada y la guitarra apoyada cuidadosamente en uno de los asientos, se sentó al frente de Hermione. Todo aquello lo hizo bajo la escrutadora mirada de la joven, quién no pudo evitar observar la guitarra.

- No sabía que tocabas la guitarra – comentó.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Granger – aclaró él.

Hermione sonrió con desgana.

- En eso tienes razón – lo observó cuidadosamente. Observó sus ojos delineados con negro, resaltando su color plata, observó su atractivo rostro, y observó su mirada, que expresaba exactamente lo mismo que la de ella: agonía.

- ¿Puedo poner música? – preguntó el rubio. Hermione asintió.

Draco sacó del bolsillo su pantalón negro pitillo (suelto) un iPhone 4 de 32 GB, y Hermione miró, sorprendida, cómo el rubio lo manejaba con soltura. A los pocos segundos la música comenzó a sonar.

- ¿_Avenged Sevenfold_? – preguntó, sorprendida.

- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó Draco, también sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Los amo! – la primera sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Hermione, y Draco la atesoró en su interior.

- Son geniales – concordó el último Malfoy.

- Siempre me ha gustado este estilo de música – confesó Hermione -. Lo más seguro es que nadie lo hubiese pensado, pero es así.

- Nadie jamás hubiese pensado que nosotros fuésemos a ser así, Granger – Draco sonrió, irónico -, y, sin embargo, aquí estamos.

- Tienes razón, Malfoy – la joven suspiró.

- Te queda bien – habló Draco luego de unos minutos en silencio, de improvisto. Al ver la confundida mirada de la chica, sonrió -. El pelo, se te ve bien así – aclaró.

- ¡Oh! – un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, acariciándolo – Pues… gracias.

Y el silencio volvió a hacerles compañía, logrando que cada uno se ensimismara en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y Potter y Weasley? – preguntó Draco a los minutos después. Vio cómo Hermione bajaba la mirada, apenada. Se extrañó - ¿Se pelearon? – preguntó con cautela.

Hermione lo observó, sorprendida por aquel interés, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- No, no, para nada, es sólo que… ellos deben estar enojados – su mirada se volvió a perder en el vacío andén.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – preguntó el joven sentado al frente de ella.

- Pues… digamos que no leí ni una carta de las que me mandaron luego de la muerte de mis padres – respondió Hermione volteando hacia Draco -. Quería estar sola, ¿sabes? No quería leer cartas en las que me dijesen que lo sentían mucho, que ellos estaban conmigo y que todo iba a estar bien, porque ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que es estar en mis zapatos.

- Lo más seguro es que Potter sí lo sepa – le recordó Draco con voz inexpresiva.

- Bueno… sí, pero no totalmente – al ver la confundida mirada de Draco, aclaró -. Si bien Harry sabe lo que es vivir sin padres, no sabe lo que se siente perderlos. Él no los recuerda, murieron cuando él aún era pequeño y no tiene memorias de todo lo que compartió con ellos, en cambio yo sí, y eso es lo que él no va a entender.

- Sí, es lo más probable – concordó el rubio. Y callaron de nuevo mientras la hermosa voz de Anette Olzon los acompañaba.

- Es la vocalista nueva, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione al escuchar la canción _For The Heart I Once Had_. Draco asintió – Tiene una voz preciosa – murmuró la morena, maravillada.

- Sí, es cierto, tienen unas voces preciosas.

De a poco el andén se fue llenando de alumnos, padres y familiares mientras ellos hablaban de trivialidades, tales como el colegio o los profesores, riendo por primera vez en meses.

.

.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó un pelirrojo de expresivos ojos azules desesperado.

- ¿Quién, Ron? – preguntó su hermana.

- ¡Hermione! No es normal en ella llegar tan tarde – respondió el pelirrojo observando a su alrededor por si divisaba algún cabello castaño.

- A lo mejor ya subió al tren, Ron – observó su moreno amigo.

- Sí, puede ser lo más seguro… - murmuro el chico bajando la mirada.

- Todo estará bien, Ron – dijo Harry mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- No respondió ninguna de nuestras cartas, Harry – Ron lo observó ceñudo - ¿Es para ti eso "bien"?

- No, pero tenemos que entender que Hermione no estaba con ánimos de hacer nada. Murieron sus padres, Ron, lo más seguro es que esté totalmente deprimida. Vayamos a buscarla al tren, ¿si? – le sonrió tratando de infundirle ánimos a su amigo, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vamos – fue la respuesta de uno de los jóvenes Weasley.

.

.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada al imaginar lo que Draco le estaba describiendo.

- No… puede… ser – logró decir entre risas.

- Era entretenido gastarle ese tipo de bromas a mi padre – dijo el rubio sonriendo divertido -, pues, por muy raro que parezca, jamás se enojaba.

- Así que los Malfoy son totalmente distintos bajo la protección de su hogar, ¿no? – dijo Hermione luego de parar de reír.

- Sí, éramos como una familia cualquiera – Draco sonrió con añoranza -. Mi padre ahora debe estar sintiéndose pésimo por la muerte de mi madre. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

- Lo siento – murmuró la morena.

- Yo también – susurró el rubio -. Pero bueno, ahora cuéntame tú alguna locura que hayas hecho cuando chica.

- Pues… no hice muchas la verdad. Todas las cosas cómicas que pasaron fueron por magia involuntaria, ya sabes, ya que no sabía que la tenía – comenzó a decir -. Recuerdo una vez cuando tenía como siete años. Tenía una profesora que era tan pesada, todos la odiábamos. Un día me estaba retando porque le había corregido algo (y de verdad se había equivocado). Yo estaba tan indignada, que de un momento a otro, su pelo comenzó a cambiar de color. Rosado, morado, azul, hasta que paró en el verde. No sé qué fue de ella luego – se encogió de hombros con una divertida sonrisa -. Pero se lo merecía – soltó una risita.

- Debe dar miedo, ¿no? – preguntó Draco, curioso.

- ¿El qué? – Hermione lo observó, extrañada.

- El que pasen cosas a tu alrededor a las cuales no le puedes dar respuestas lógicas. Por ejemplo lo que le pasó a tu profesora, ¿no te asustó?

- Siempre tuve miedo de mí misma hasta que llegó Dumbledore a explicarme que era bruja y que estaba siendo aceptada en un colegio de magia – su mirada se perdió en el vacío por unos segundos, luego la levantó y la clavó en los ojos del rubio -, y no le deseo a nadie pasar por lo que yo pasé cuando chica. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién se tiene miedo a sí mismo? Había veces en las cuales sentía que podía asesinar a mis padres sin proponérmelo.

- Debió ser horrible – dijo Draco.

- Sí – Hermione suspiró -, pero bueno, al final eso nunca pasó – sonrió con tristeza.

- Ya verás que todo este dolor pasará, Granger, tenlo por seguro – Draco le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, sin un rastro de superioridad o burla.

- ¿Pero en cuánto tiempo, Malfoy? – Hermione lo observó con los ojos impregnados en desesperación y dolor - ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar así?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Eso nadie lo sabe – fue su sincera respuesta.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Hermione - ¡Adoro esta canción! – aclaró al ver la mirada del rubio – _'A Shot in the Dark'_ de _A Day To Remember_. ¡Un grupo buenísimo! – sonrío.

- Claramente, Granger, o sino no lo estaría escuchando. Un Malfoy jamás escucha mala música – Hermione comenzó a reír con bastantes ganas - ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues… que para muchas personas, la mayoría, diría yo, esto no es música – y volvió a reír.

- Pues son ellos los que no saben de música – el joven se cruzó de brazos.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, sobresaltando a los ocupantes, así logrando que Hermione dejase de reír al acto.

- ¿Hermione? – Ron no podía creer lo que observaba. Aquella chica con el pelo negro y vestimenta del mismo color no podía ser la misma a la que despidió con tal tristeza cuando volvió a por sus padres para devolverles la memoria, para encontrarlos muertos.

- Ah, hola, Ron – Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Se formó un incómodo silencio al ver con quién estaba la morena. El rubio, al notar la incomodidad, se puso de pie con elegancia.

- Bueno, Granger, estamos hablando – dijo mientras se acomodaba la guitarra a su espalda y tomaba su baúl.

- Malfoy, el teléfono – apuntó el aparato que estaba en el alféizar de la ventana. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y salió del compartimiento bajo las miradas de los hermanos Weasley y Harry. De improvisto, Hermione se puso de pie y fue tras Draco - ¡Malfoy! – exclamó.

El joven rubio se volteó, sorprendido, y esperó hasta que la chica llegase a su lado.

- Gracias – Hermione le sonrió y fue hacia su compartimiento sin ver la sonrisa que se expandía por la cara del joven Malfoy.

- Gracias a ti, Granger – susurró para sí.

Cuando Hermione volvió al compartimiento se encontró con tres pares de ojos que la observaban pidiendo una explicación.

- ¿Qué tal estuvieron sus vacaciones, chicos? – preguntó aparentando naturalidad, como si todo siguiese igual, como si nunca se hubiese dado un beso con Ron, como si sus padres jamás se hubiesen ido al otro mundo.

- Pues… bien – respondió Ginny en voz baja, sin despegar la mirada de su amiga.

- No tienen por qué mirarme así, ¿saben? – Hermione los observó exasperada.

- Hermione – habló Harry luego de unos segundos de silencio - ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Por qué me visto así? – terminó la pregunta con voz dura – Porque me gusta.

- Yo… lo siento mucho, Hermione – susurró el moreno.

- ¿Lo sientes? – Hermione enarcó las cejas, pero al notar lo dura que estaba siendo con su amigo, relajó el rostro y suspiró – Gracias, pero les quiero dejar claro que no me interesa recibir palabras de consuelo, ¿si? Hagan como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si todo siguiese igual – sonrió forzadamente.

- ¿Y quieres que hagamos como si no ha pasado nada cuando estás vestida así? – preguntó Ron escéptico. Harry le dio un codazo a la vez que su hermana lo fulminaba con la mirada. El pelirrojo pasó ambas cosas por alto.

- Sí, Ron, es eso lo que quiero, ¿es mucho pedir? – lo observó con frialdad.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el compartimiento.

- Y… ¿qué hacía Malfoy aquí? ¿Te estaba molestado? – preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Malfoy? Para nada – Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia -. Sólo hablábamos y escuchábamos música.

- Ah… - fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña Weasley.

El resto del viaje pasó entre incómodas conversaciones e incómodos silencios, pues ninguno de los tres amigos de la joven morena sabía cómo actuar ante semejante actitud.

.

.

Draco comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vacío, rememorando los momentos recién pasados con cierta Gryffindor, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

- ¡Eh! ¡Draco! – se volteó para encontrarse con su amigo Blaise Zabinni, quien llevaba unos pantalones pitillos apretados en la pantorrilla, una polera negra que decía 'Fuck You" con rojo y unas converse negras completas. Las muñequeras, el cinturón y la cadena no faltaron, tampoco la pintura en las uñas, pero no se había delineado los ojos como su rubio amigo.

- ¡Blaise! – Draco se acercó y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

- ¡Wo, Dragón! – el moreno lo observó y le sonrió para volverlo a abrazar – Lo siento mucho – susurró.

- Yo también – susurró éste de vuelta -. Pero no hablemos de cosas que nos pongan tristes. Vamos, busquemos un compartimiento y pongámonos al día. Hace meses que no te veo, amigo.

Y ambos se alejaron por el pasillo hacia algún compartimiento vacío, hablando como dos adolescentes normales.

.

.

El tren arribó a la estación de Hosmeade a las siete y media de la tarde, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar con sus uniformes ya puestos. Hermione ganó varias miradas por su atuendo, pues si bien usaba el uniforme, éste tenía ciertas cosas de su moda, como los zapatos, el cinturón y la cadena que rodeaban su cadera con la falda puesta, y la pintura. Aunque no fue la única, pues ambos Slytherin también ganaron varias miradas por la misma razón que cierta joven.

Al llegar al colegio, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas y esperaron. Luego de la selección, el director Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó a dar el discurso de bienvenida.

- Bienvenidos, alumnos nuevos y antiguos. Este año es uno bastante especial por claras razones. La guerra ya ha terminado, la paz reina en el mundo mágico y el colegio sigue abriendo sus puertas para aquellas personas que lo necesiten. Me alegra ver que volvió la mayoría de los alumnos para terminar sus estudios – recorrió el abarrotado comedor y sonrió bonachonamente -. Todos saben las reglas. No dirigirse al Bosque Prohibido, no hacer magia en los pasillos ni deambular por el castillo luego de las diez, excepto los prefectos. No gastar bromas – observó a las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin bajo sus lentes de media luna -. Ah, un anuncio. Dadas las circunstancias del año anterior, los premios anuales serán elegidos el segundo semestre, así que, para los que quieran el puesto, esfuércense – les guiñó un ojo -. Y ahora los invito a llenar nuestros vacíos estómagos. ¡Provecho! – dio una palmada y la comida apareció en todas las mesas.

- Es rico saber que no hay peligro – Harry sonrió y comenzó a comer con verdadero placer.

- No hay nada mejor – su amigo pelirrojo le dio la razón engullendo un pedazo especialmente grande de pollo.

Hermione observó la comida cuidadosamente. No tenía mucho apetito. Luego de la muerte de sus padres apenas comía y dormía. Sólo quería estar con ellos.

Soltando un suspiro se sirvió un poco de puré y un pequeño pedazo de carne más jugo de calabaza. Al llevarse el primer bocado a la boca sonrió. Sí, es cierto que tenía poco apetito, pero siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por la comida de Hogwarts, era simplemente exquisita.

- Los elfos se lucieron bastante – comentó mientras comía con ganas.

- ¿Por qué? – Ginny la observó sin entender.

- La comida está exquisita – y se llevó otro bocado fijando su mirada, sin proponérselo, en Slytherin, donde no le constó encontrar a cierto rubio. Éste también la observó, y Hermione le sonrió sinceramente. Él sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para luego voltearse hacia cierto moreno.

Ginny vio aquel intercambio de miradas pero prefirió no decir nada.

La comida siguió su curso con charlas amenas. Todo el alumnado estaba feliz de volver a clases, pero a la vez estaban bastante tristes, pues todos habías sufrido pérdidas que serían irrecuperables, y aquel dolor duraría bastante tiempo.

Al llegar la hora de ir a dormir, el alumnado se comenzó a poner de pie para dirigirse a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

- ¡Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall entre el barullo que era el Gran Comedor. Éstos se voltearon hacia ella – Acérquense, por favor.

- ¿Te esperamos, Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

- No, no se preocupen, estaré bien – les sonrió -. Nos vemos – dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su profesora de Transformaciones.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la altura de su profesora, esperaron a que ella comenzase a hablar.

- Bueno, los que les voy a decir es bastante simple. Estuvimos revisando las notas del año antepasado, ya deben de saber que el año anterior no cuenta – ellos asintieron -. Pues bien, hemos notado que ambos son los mejores alumnos de su generación y, como bien saben, los dos mejores alumnos de cada generación son los Premios Anuales.

- Pero, profesora – Hermione no pudo evitar interrumpir -, el profesor Dumbledore acaba de decir que no habrá Premios Anuales hasta el segundo semestre.

- Déjeme terminar, señorita Granger – McGonagall la observó con severidad y Draco reprimió una sonrisa. Hermione sólo bajó la mirada -. Como ha ocurrido todos los años, nosotros tenemos programadas ciertas actividades que deben realizar los Premios Anuales, y las cuales son necesarias para el año. Por ello es que, luego de hablar con los profesores y el director, hemos acordado que ustedes nos harán el favor de poder organizar dichas actividades.

- O sea que… ¿seremos Premios Anuales, pero sin el título? – preguntó Draco.

- Algo así – reconoció Minerva.

- Pues yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudar, profesora – dijo Hermione.

- Yo tampoco – se sumó Draco.

- Pues bien. Muchas gracias, y mañana a las seis de la tarde vayan a mi despacho para poder hablar de esto con más claridad y… comodidad – aclaró al mirar a su alrededor y notar que estaban de pie.

- De acuerdo – Hermione sonrió, sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Eso es todo, pueden ir a sus Salas Comunes.

- Buenas noches, profesora – se despidieron y emprendieron su camino hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia su Sala Común, notando, extrañada, que había alguien detrás de ella. Se volteó con rapidez, sujetando con fuerza su varita, para encontrarse con la mirada plata de Draco.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó.

- No, Voldemort – ironizó él -. Pues claro que soy yo, tonta.

- ¡Hey! No me digas tonta – se cruzó de brazos. Draco sonrió.

- Vamos, apúrate que quiero llegar a mi cama para poder dormir – la apresuró mientras la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a caminar.

- ¿Y quién te lo impide? Yo no – se defendió ella.

- Granger, jamás dejaría que fueses sola a tu Sala Común, menos de noche, así que camina – siseó él.

- Bien, bien – se resignó la chica soltándose del agarre de rubio -. Aunque no es necesario – agregó.

- Quizás no, pero la guerra me ha vuelto paranoico. No me arriesgaré a que te pase nada – no la observó al decir aquellas palabras, pero sí notó la sorprendida mirada de la joven, y agradeció que no hiciese comentario alguno por sus palabras.

Al llegar al cuadro ambos se quedaron de pie sin saber qué decir.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme – dijo Hermione mirando el suelo.

- No es nada – la miró con intensidad.

- Buenas noches – Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Granger – respondió él. Dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo.

Hermione suspiró y sonrió. No podía negar que aquel nuevo Draco Malfoy le agradaba, y bastante. Dijo la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común para poder dormir. Al día siguiente le esperaba un pesado día de clases.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A lo mejor ven que la relación entre Draco y Hermione va muy rápido, pero la finalidad de la historia es mostrar lo que puede ayudar el ser amado en los momentos más difíciles, además de la música, en este caso, pues este será un fic con bandas y esas cosas. Espero que las autoras de _Lotus _y _Metal4Life _no se enojen por haberlas tomado como mis inspiradoras, sobretodo a la autora de _Metal4Life_, fic que encuentro fantástico.

Una aclaración. La vocalista de la que hablan es de un grupo llamado _Nightwish_, por si alguien se lo preguntaba.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
